


Chocolate Chunk Cookies

by myangelshunter (Beccarez)



Series: Becca's 12 Days of Holiday Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Brother fic, Gen, Holiday cooking, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccarez/pseuds/myangelshunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is their first year in the Bunk. So, it's techincally their first Christmas too...and Dean figures they could do a little something while they're on a down-swing of hunts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Chunk Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 3 of my Holiday Fics! ^_^

The coffee machine couldn’t brew faster. Dean was in dire need of coffee. He and Sam had gotten back into the bunker late from a hunt, and for some reason, Dean woke up this morning at 7 am. He had given up trying to fall back asleep when 7:45 rolled around, so he shuffled his way to the kitchen to make coffee.

Dean sighed contently as the smell of roasted coffee beans steadily filled the kitchen and the pot filled with the Columbian brew. Dean reached up into the cabinet for a mug, then into the kitchen for the sugar. On the front door was Sam’s calendar, and the days were scratched off as they passed. It was December 14th. They had a few more days until Christmas…Sam hadn’t mentioned if they wanted to do anything or not, being in the bunker now and everything. Then again…they were trying to chip away at the Demon trails to close the gates of hell…it seemed more like Christmas would get put on the back-burner again.

Dean scoffed in disappointment at that thought. He poured his cup of coffee from the hot pot, stirred in a few sugars and took a timid sip. At least in a world of monsters, demons, angels and evil across the world, there was the glorious invention of coffee. And pie. Hmm…there was a thought. Maybe he could make a pie or something for Christmas. He sure as hell wasn’t going to make a fruitcake.

“Oh, hey,” Sam bounded into the room, sporting a long-sleeved-chest hugging sports shirt, jogging pants, and his ipod earbuds wrapped around his neck. He’d obviously just come back from running, and Dean shook his head as Sam downed a full glass of water. “What are you doing up so early?” Sam wondered.

“Couldn’t sleep.” Dean admitted with a shrug. “Coffee’s fresh.”

“Yea. I’ll have some after I rinse off.” Sam nodded.

“Hey, I was thinking…” Dean caught his brother before he could turn and leave the kitchen. He nodded softly towards the calendar. “It’s almost Christmas…maybe we could do something early?”

“Okay…” Sam questioned softly, staring at the calendar with a suspicious glance. “What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing big. Maybe a full dinner. Make dessert? I’m sure Kevin would mind a break from the boat.” Dean offered. Sam chuckled.

“You? Making dessert?” Sam challenged.

“Hey I know my way around a kitchen,” Dean defended. “I was thinking pie…”

“Not really a Christmas thing.” Sam told him.

“Well I ain’t doing fruitcake.” Dean muttered.

“Cookies are simple. And if we’re bringing Kevin over…” Sam offered. “Could figure out where Charlie is too.”

“Oh, yea. Give her a call.” Dean agreed. He took another sip from his coffee, his gaze wandering around the cabinets. “Cookies…just need flour, eggs, sugar—”

“Baking soda, brown sugar, vanilla—”

“Vanilla?” Dean frowned as he stood to check that they had most of the ingredients they would need. There was flour. He knew the definitely had enough sugar. There were probably a few eggs left in the fridge too. So far, so good.

“Yea Dean, look it up.” Sam laughed and he left the kitchen to shower while Dean ransacked the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later, Sam was checking the recipe on his laptop while Dean mixed together a bowl of flour, baking soda and salt. Sam checked his screen again before getting another large bowl.

“What what for?” Dean wondered.

“Butter, sugar and the vanilla.” Sam explained. “Then you add it into the flour and add the eggs one at a time.”

“That’s…really specific…” Dean murmured, scratching his forehead as Sam mixed together the separate ingredients. Sam glanced over at his brother and chuckled. There was a streak of white flour across his face now, and Sam couldn’t stop laughing long enough to tell him. “Dude what?” Dean asked, though he found himself laughing as well.

“There’s flour all over your face.” Sam gasped softly. Dean rolled his eyes, picking up a bit of flour from the counter to through at his brother. Sam snickered, turning his head away to keep the flour out of his face.

“So we mix these two bad babies together then what?” Dean wondered as Sam whisked the butter, sugar and vanilla.

“Chocolate chips, and bake.” Sam glanced over at his computer to check that he was right and nodded.

“Oh damn, we might not have chips…” Dean muttered, and he scrambled around the kitchen to open draws. “Ha! Yatchzee!”

“We actually have chocolate chips?” Sam wondered.

“No, but a whole bar chopped into chunks can work too right?” Dean offered, holding up the two candy bars. Sam nodded.

“Don’t see why not.” Sam grinned softly, and Dean diced up the chocolate bars. “So Charlie is apparently out camping with her LARPing group. She said she’ll sing by as soon as their session is over.” Sam spoke as he continued to mix ingredients, and Dean nodded to show he was paying attention.

“And Kevin?” Dean murmured.

“Doesn’t have a phone. We’ll have to go get him…” Sam shrugged and handed over the bowl of butter and sugar. “Here, you gotta stir as I pour.” Sam told him.

“Why exactly are cookies so damn complicated?” Dean murmured.

“It’s like a spell Dean,” Sam offered. “You need all the right ingredients, in the right order for it to work.”

“Gee Sammy, that’s cheery.” Dean murmured. “Should we press in demon traps into the dough before we bake them?”

“Shut up.” Sam chuckled. Dean held his mixing spoon tighter as the flour grew sticky, thick and more dough-like.

“Don’t forget the eggs.” Dean told him.

“Oh, right.” Sam emptied his bowl, cracked one egg, let Dean mix it in thoroughly before cracking the next one. “Chocolate?” Sam murmured.

“Yea.” Dean agreed as he wrangled with the thick dough. “Did you preheat the oven?” Dean wondered as Sam spilled over the chunks into the bowl.

“I thought you did.” Sam swore softly.


End file.
